


Sae’s Envy

by thehonoraryphantom



Series: Sae’s Journey Towards Love [1]
Category: Persona 5, persona - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at cheating, F/M, Jealousy, Loneliness, envy - Freeform, more tags will be added, post-cannon, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehonoraryphantom/pseuds/thehonoraryphantom
Summary: Sae has become jealous of her sister and enacts a plan to steal Ren from her
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Sae’s Journey Towards Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662199
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Since Ren and Makoto become a newly wedded couple 6 months ago, Sae has been developing envy towards the two.

Sae was always very bad when it came to handling her feelings, often times she would express her feelings in the worst ways. Often resorting to angry outbursts and pushing others away. However, when it came to her thoughts on her sister and her husband, she grew insane amounts of jealousy towards her sister. 

‘I mean why her and not me!’ Sae thought to herself. ‘I mean I’m attractive, I’ve got money... So why… WHY WON’T ANYONE DATE ME!’ For the past month Sae has had thoughts like this. 

‘I just… want someone to love me… I want someone to rely on… I want someone… someone to touch me…’ these thoughts of hers had kept on coming and kept on getting worse. She had to do something about these thoughts of hers.

“Wait a minute...” Sae has the perfect plan to relieve these thoughts.

She quickly grabbed her phone and decided to call Ren.

“Sae- San! How ya doin?” Ren greeted over the phone.

“Hey Ren-kun, I was wondering if maybe you and Makoto could come over for dinner if you can?”

“Oh, um… hmm… let me think” Ren answered. “Hey honey!” Ren shouted towards Makoto.  
“Sae wants to invite us over for dinner! Oh? Ok! Makoto said tomorrow is fine.” 

“Oh that’s great, I can’t wait for you to come.”

“But might I ask, why the sudden invitation?” Ren asked

“What? I can’t see my sister and my brother-in-law?” Sae teased.

“No, but you haven’t invited us over in a while. So it just kind of surprised me.”

“It’s fine. Anyways I’ll see you two tomorrow!”

“You two!”

‘Yes that worked!’ Sae thought. ‘Finally, Ren is going to be mine!’


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day that Ren was coming over. Problem was… he was bringing Makoto. If Sae was going to make this plan work then she would need to find a way for Makoto to leave. Her planning was interrupted as soon as she heard her doorbell ring.

She walked up to her with a slight strut in step and quickly opened her door to see both Ren and Makoto at her doorstep. 

“Sis! How’ve you been?”

“Oh I’ve been doing fine, and you Ren-kun?”

“I’ve been okay I guess. It can get a little tiresome taking care of Ms. Beep boop”  
Ren said in a teasing tone.

“Oh hush you!” Makoto gave Ren a playful slap on his chest.

“I kid! I kid!”

“Anyways, why don’t you two come in.”

Ren and Makoto removed their shoes and placed their jackets on Sae’s coat hanger. Sae kindly gestured to the two of them to sit down on her nicely prepared table and they both kindly obliged.

After a long while of discussing things such as work or how Ren and Makoto’s married life had been, it had been the time for Sae to finally commence the plan. Sae pulled out a special bottle of wine to “celebrate” the couple’s wonderful marriage. When in reality it was to try get Ren wasted so that it would be easier to seduce him. There was problem though... as the day went on she noticed that Ren barely drank the wine. This would be a problem. 

However, the perfect thing happened just in time.

“Aw Ren, I left the gift for sis at home.”

“It’s okay honey, we can bring it next time.”

“Wait, why don’t I just drive back really quick and get it.”

Ren was a bit hesitant, since of the idea of Makoto not being around when Sae was present scared him. But, he decided to let go her back and grab it. 

“I promise, I’ll be back quickly honey okay?”

“I know, I know”

She stood on her tippey-toes and gave a Ren quick kiss.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too... my Queen.”

She blushed at the remark before giggling and leaving.

‘Yes Makoto is gone!’ Sae thought to herself. It was time to commence the operation.

“Hey Ren-kun, why don’t we just chat on couch for a bit while Makoto gets whatever she’s getting.”

“Oh... uh... Sure.”

“Hey, why don’t you bring that drink you barely had.”

“Okay, sure”

They chatted on the couch for a bit before Sae decided to turn on tv and whatever was on play in the background. After talking a bit there was a bit of an awkward silence... until...

“Um... Sae... w-what are you doing?” Ren had noticed Sae’s hand caressing his thigh.

“What do you mean? I’m not doing anything... bothersome... am I~?” She said in a very sultry tone.

“W-well... yes, your hand is on my-“ he cut himself before noticing Sae move her hand up to his chest and the lack of distance between them.

“Come on baby... why don’t you get with a real woman~”

“I-I’m sorry?”

“You know what I mean~” she said while licking her lips.

“Makoto is a nice girl and all... but wouldn’t you want to be with someone who can satisfy you even better?~” she said in that same sultry tone and with a grin as well.

“H-Huh?!” 

Ren noticed Sae’s lips puckered up and realized exactly what she was trying to do.

“WHAT ARE- GRHH GET OFF ME!” Ren pushes Sae off of him before she could try and kiss him.

“SAE, WHAT THE HELL!”

Sae sat there quietly and didn’t look at him. The sudden shame of what she just tried to do suddenly hit her.

But all thought of hers stopped as soon as she heard her door open.

“Hey sis! I’m ba-“

Makoto looked confused at both Ren and Sae as she noticed an angry expression on her husband’s face.

“Ren, did something happen?”

“Ya damn right something did!”

Ren glares directly at Sae who was looking at her feet. “You mind telling my wife what just happened.” Ren said with a burning anger in his eyes (the same kind of look he gave when he was in the interrogation room) as he looked at the elder Niijima sister.

Sae had realized the gravity of she just tried to do and immediately started sobbing. “I’m sorry Makoto...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the second chapter. I’m not sure just yet how long this fic will be... but, I’ll figure it out as I go. Also I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ren and Makoto sat on the other side of the table listening to Sae explain her intentions. The more she explained however, Makoto progressively became more furious with Sae.

*SMACK*

Makoto gave Sae possibly the hardest slap she had ever given anyone.

“So... you were trying to take Ren from me... AGAIN?!”

Sae was at first confused by what her sister meant, until she remembered Christmas Eve, 2017... the day before Ren went to prison.

“Makoto... I-I...”

“FUCK YOU SIS! YOU ALREADY TOOK HIM FROM ME ONCE AND I’M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE HIM AGAIN! WHY... WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!”

“IT’S BECAUSE I WAS LONELY!”

Makoto had a wide-eyed expression on her face after hearing her sister’s response.

“I-It’s because I have no one! I have no friends and I have no one to rely on other than myself! When I’m not stressed out by work, I spend most of my time drinking and crying my eyes out… I couldn’t take it anymore…” Sae was sobbing to the point where she could barely even see the couple in front of her.

“Sis…”

“I was jealous of you and I wasn’t thinking…” Sae fell off the chair and began crying every single tear that her tear ducts could handle. “GOD! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!”

“Sis… it’s okay… come here.” Makoto pulling Sae in for a hug.

Ren all the while watched as the two sisters made up, growing a smile as he saw the two hugging.

They eventually broke the hug and Makoto looked up to see her smiling husband. “What are you so happy for?” Makoto questioned with a teasing voice.

Ren laughed at the question. “Sorry, it’s just so rare to see your sister vulnerable like this.”

“Yeah… it is…”

“Makoto…”

“Yes sis?”

“How do you get someone to like you?”

Makoto was at first surprised by the question, since it was so weird to see her older sister ask a question like that. But eventually, a smile grew on her face. “Ooh, does my big sis have a crush?”

“Oh hush”

“Well, why’re you asking then?”

“...I want someone to notice me…”

“Well why don’t you start by not pushing people away sis.”

“I do not.”

“Sis, we both work at the station, I see the way you treat the rookies.”

“Okay fine… maybe I do. But I don’t know where to start.”

“Why not liven up a bit Sis? How do you think Ren noticed me?” Makoto said while looking behind her and grinning at her husband.

“Hey, I was attracted to even when you were still seen as the prim and proper student council president that was stalking me.”

“Oh, would you be quiet about that.” She said while blushing and giggling.

Sae learned a lot that night and was relieved that Makoto forgave her for trying to seduce her husband. Makoto told her the best way to behave around the person she liked and about how to give clear signals that you like them. Sae also decided to start talking to her friend Tae about romance and love in sort of a therapist-like way. However, the more she talked with Tae, the more she realized that she finally had started to understand the weird feelings of butterflies in her stomach. 

Because little did Sae know.. She was falling for Tae…

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus end this short fic. It’s my first writing a fanfic, so hopefully you enjoy it and I’m really not defensive when it comes to criticism.
> 
> However, We will have to see how Sae enacts on her feelings for her friend... in the... next chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. So, go easy please. There will be more chapters coming, so stay tuned!


End file.
